


Waiting For A Season of Our Own

by jju_nyaa (houjunmai)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Tanabata, chilseok, kinda emo i guess?, some Aron Baekho n Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houjunmai/pseuds/jju_nyaa
Summary: Every year, Minhyun would fly to Kyoto...[twohyunweek] [Day 4] [Our Delicate Moments]





	Waiting For A Season of Our Own

**— » — « —**

If Hwang Minhyun were to congratulate himself on one thing, it would be that he managed to bring only one bag for this trip.

That was it.

He still took a taxi, wanting to enjoy the seamless ride from Kyoto station to Hiiragiya. He knew the road well by now, but he couldn’t help looking at the downtown view as if he was seeing it for the first time. Goodness knows he’s seen nothing like this since the year began. All he did was to work non-stop; from sketches to more sketches, then drafts and fabrics, and then pins and needles and threads...until what started out as sketches stood before him as creations. He would always get Minki to wear them first and only if they looked great on him would the two of them decide to show said creations to the world.

He had just finished one such showcase, the last of a long lineup of fashion shows before he was able to take a break. Minhyun had been smart enough to schedule his own work so that he would have no projects left for a certain week (or two) and that he would be… free. A short while, but nonetheless a short while all to himself.

Minhyun stepped out of the taxi, carrying his (tiny by Minki’s standards) duffel bag. As the taxi drove off, Minhyun caught sight of a figure emerging from the street corner. Chest pounding, he waited until the other could look up to where he stood.

He waited until Kim Jonghyun could see him.

**— » — « —**

“Welcome to Hiiragiya, Kim Jonghyun-sama, Hwang Minhyun-sama.”

Aaron’s Japanese was impeccable now and it was visible in his smile how proud he was of that fact. Minhyun returned the smile with one of his own as he and Jonghyun bowed back.

“I will be your personal attendant for the duration of your stay. If you would follow me this way please.”

Minhyun caught Jonghyun’s lip twitching in amusement as they switched from their shoes into corridor slippers. Aaron ushered them through the main building—even the shuffling of his socked feet sounded perfect now. Sliding an elegant door open, he led them to the low table in the middle of the room on which tea, snacks, and forms awaited them. Minhyun poured himself some tea while listening to the customary spiel about schedules and the house rules. With the forms signed and their luggage put away, Aaron left after extracting their preferences for dinner.

“Did you walk?” Minhyun asked.

Jonghyun nodded, playing with the little snack before putting it back on the little bowl on the table. “I’m guessing you took a taxi.”

Minhyun shrugged, a smile playing on his lips as he stood up from their table. “I should get changed,” he declared, looking around for the drawer containing their yukata sets.

Jonghyun followed suit, remembering where Aaron had pointed it out to them earlier. He took out a set for Minhyun and turned around…to see him stripped down to his boxer briefs and headed towards him to claim his change of clothes. To Minhyun’s surprise, Jonghyun placed the garments back in the drawer and closed it.

“What’s wrong?”

The phone was already pointed at Minhyun as it made bursting sounds. Jonghyun wore an innocent dimpled smile as he briefly inspected the screen before showing it to him. “I’ll have this printed out soon so you could sign it for me,” he said, and Minhyun found himself staring at a zoomed in photo of his own abs.

Knotting his obi, Jonghyun could feel where his forehead still stung after Minhyun flicked it with all his strength.

**— » — « —**

“This is the fifth time you’ll be going away at this time of the year,” Dongho had commented the previous month. They've been milking the cows in the farm when their talk turned to schedules and meetings. Jonghyun had to apologize for almost forgetting to mention to his best friend that he’ll be in charge of the farm for a couple of days all on his own.

Dongho was far from being an imbecile running their business, of course. Sometimes, however, he hated having to be in charge over everything.

“It’s all right, I’ll only be away for a night,” Jonghyun explained, stretching out his arms and back after filling his last bucket. “Well, all right, it’s two days, but there’s really nothing to worry about. You’ll be fine.”

“Does it have to be in Kyoto?”

Jonghyun nodded.

“Does it have to be in a month’s time?”

“It can’t be any other day.”

**— » — « —**

Jonghyun sighed, allowing himself to relax in the hot water. As he could feel the tension in his muscles ease up, he wondered how long he could soak before he’ll pass out.

“Min?” He wanted to check if he has not yet lost Minhyun in the steam-filled bathroom.

“Jju? My eyes are closed, I’ve got shampoo in my face,” Minhyun answered, and Jonghyun could then see him fumbling for the bucket.

“How long can we soak in a hot tub before we pass out again?”

“Minki said ten minutes if you’re pregnant.”

“Gotcha.”

Minhyun finished rinsing himself and soon he joined Jonghyun in the tub. They’ve always opted out of the larger communal baths since the discovery that the private bath could still accommodate them both. It never felt cramped and he loved sitting so close to Jonghyun like this.

It was easier, too, to just reach out and touch his face, to trace if there had been any stark changes in his features since the last time they met.

“Minhyun-ah.”

“Jju-yah.”

It was easier, too, for Jonghyun to close the gap between them, between their faces, their lips…

“Happy birthday.”

And Minhyun would all over again lose himself in memories of that day—that one day when he knew Orihime could be with Hikoboshi once again. Even if only for just one day.

**— » — « —**

“Welcome to Hiiragiya, Hwang Minhyun-sama.”

“Thanks for having me.”

Minhyun sounded tired despite being very grateful. He was tired, yes. His schedule had been quite messed up and his arrival in Kyoto was a day earlier than the inn was expecting. But he was also grateful because, as his birthday luck would have it, Hiiragiya could accommodate the additional day—today—for the room reserved for him. He had phoned the staff and they had been very gracious; they’ve told him to come straight away to check in if he could.

The room was splendid too. Even if he had to be billed another whole day despite checking in two hours later than what was usual, Minhyun didn’t mind having to pay extra.

Which was why he was startled to find a stranger getting out of the en-suite bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, just as Minhyun was getting out of his pants and into his yukata.

**— » — « —**

It was interesting how it turned out they would have to thank Aaron for the mistake brought about by his kindness to strangers. That and his obvious preferential treatment for fellow Koreans, despite having gotten the job at Hiiragiya for his American English skills.

It took some quick thinking and impromptu acting for Jonghyun and Minhyun to convince the Hiiragiya staff that Jonghyun was supposed to meet with him in Kyoto and—what a coincidence, right? For him to have gotten in the same inn that Minhyun would be staying in as well. It would save Minhyun the trouble of coordinating their meeting place outside and they would be really doing all of them a favour if they could be allowed to share the room for just one day.

In the end, Aaron was the one who had to thank them for saving his job. and both Minhyun and Jonghyun realized that the longing they since have been feeling was the kind that could only be fulfilled in one out of three hundred and sixty-five days.

In many ways, it was enough.

**— » end « —**

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I hate that I crammed this and I was super tempted to use Haruman for the title since haha I wrote it in just one day get it?~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ^^;


End file.
